


Boomburst

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Strong Language, Violence, and improper instrument usage, warnings for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deeper look into the sordid lives of the Go-Rock Quads and the scars of their troubled family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boomburst

Blank eyes, painted in slate and amethyst, stared forward in astonishment. Of their group’s members, some tried to retain their composure. Others did not, as accentuated by their twisted features. “So, what do you say, kids?” Gordor asked of all with a vile, lurid glint in his eyes. He reached forward, his palms out in a show of openness. “I promise it’ll all work out this time. I figure if we get all the Legendaries into the new Incredible Machine, it won’t fail! Come on, what’s a few more Pokemon for our glorious cause? Will you help your old man one more time, for old times sake?”

The Go-Rock Quads lay in their seats, still in awe of what their former oppressor insinuated. At their table, Clyde and Garret sat at one end, huddled together. Tiffany occupied the other side, leaving only Billy to face their father head on. His slate orbs bore into those of silver, vainly attempting to seek what lay behind them. 

“Dad, Dad, you’ve always said that,” Billy stammered out, his lips quaking. Gordor remained stoic, cold and calculating in his presence. “And I see that’s the same, that’s why you invited us here. That’s why you dragged us away from our tour! You always use things until they’re ‘worthless’, us and Pokemon alike. You lie and lie, and for what? That one perfect thing that’ll make you almighty, that’s made our lives a living hell?!” 

“I, I don’t know what to say,” Billy exclaimed as his siblings watched on with fear and shock. “That’s just fucking psychotic! Hell, we’ve always wanted to say that, but we were scared! I swear, this is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you’ve ever had!” Likewise, Gordor shot him a quizzical glare, accentuated by a jerk of his left brow. In an instant, he lashed out to grasp Billy’s wrists, forcing him down to the table. Calloused digits dug into muscle, and the pulsing nerves beneath. “Okay, okay! Please, just let us have a say! Please, Dad, no-”

“Pathetic, I’ve barely touched you,” Gordor shot back as his nails dug into soft flesh. “And this is what you do?” Across the way, his siblings stared on, petrified by their father’s blatant contempt. They’d kept hope in the deepest recesses of their mind for his redemption. However, what little remained was shattered instantly, drawing their own burning ire. “You get to crying, like a little coward! I know you’ve had worse, you worthless little-” 

As he collapsed onto its wood, Tiffany sprang up from her chair and stepped to his side. Though Gordor kept his grip on now tender flesh, his gaze met her own, blazing with radiant spite. “Let him go!” she cried out as she reached for her sibling’s right arm. “There you go again, with this same tired nonsense! You may not agree, but he’s right! Gordor, just let it go! We’re not helping you any more! After how you’ve hurt us all these years, why should we? Right, guys?” Clyde and Garret remained in their seats, paralyzed by their own guilt. 

Meanwhile, Billy kept slack, offering little comfort to either sides of his kin. From below, soft sobs became audible, which drew a perverse spark within Gordor’s mind. A ragged, throaty laugh rose from his throat, forcing all his kin to quake about. With a soft growl to herself, Tiffany glanced below, only to have her great fear confirmed. Deep violet splotches lay on Billy’s wrists, just as she’d known from their youth. Phantom pain ran through her veins, its agony apparent among her other siblings.

The sight unseen, Clyde and Garret nodded to one another and got up from their seats. “I see how it is, Gordor,” she stated on low breath as her own eyes grew misty. “Even after all these years, you’re still the same. You’re still a selfish, awful monster! Fuck you, it’s all the same, just a game to get what you want! Well, I’m sick and tired of being jerked around!” Stuck by her own lingering torment, Tiffany jumped onto the table and threw herself against Gordor. As both collapsed onto the ground, her siblings propped Billy up, careful to keep away from his swollen wrists. 

What followed was like scenes from their youth, presented in vivid, crushing clarity. Though Tiffany had avoided their father’s most vicious blows, she too bore the deep bruises Billy possessed. They recoiled within, their senses alive with hatred and disgust. “Enough’s enough,” Clyde muttered under his breath, to his siblings’ approval. “It’s okay, Billy, you’re safe now. It’s okay, we’ll get him for ya.”

Once he rested in his chair, Garret peered down, where he spotted his most beloved guitar. As he grasped it, Clyde nodded back and grabbed his drum. With their instruments in hand, they bounded towards Gordor, ready to strike. Since kept his focus on Tiffany, their assault went unseen, only registering when wood and metal met his skin. 

“They’ve already tore into you,” Garret said through gritted teeth, his icy gaze on Gordor. “But I’ve got more.” Before the elder man could defend himself, he swung the guitar down, where it struck his skin. “Look at yourself, look at what you’ve done to us! It’s not enough- to force us- but to strike your own children- until you strike blood!” Garret’s blows aligned with his bitter words, ceasing then he spoke on. “Have you no shame, none at all? When we’re done, go back to rehab or wherever! I don’t care, I don’t want to ever see you again! Not me, not any of us!” 

In the midst of their battle, Gordor managed a few strikes at his kin, which deterred neither’s efforts. The elder’s strength was the first to buckle, despite his conviction. Meanwhile, Clyde waved to Tiffany, coaxing her to ease back. With a quick nod, she scampered back to the table’s side. Once out of their space, Clyde joined their attack and shoved his drum atop Gordor’s head. When the elder realized its presence, he lunged forward, forcing Garret to the floor. As he fell, Clyde retaliated with sharper strikes, pitting his foe into a mess of vibration and pulsing agony. 

Though Clyde fought with his might, Gordor summoned the last of his strength and punched him in the belly. It was only when Garret and Tiffany swarmed him, did he fall completely in defeat. In their efforts, the drum fell form Gordor’s head, revealing dark bruises like those against their own flesh. His breathing had become strangled, as though he would pass out at any moment. Vindicated in their attack, they pressed on until he too collapsed, and landed on the floor. Once he’d fallen, all caught their breath, dazed by what had been. 

As the trio brushed themselves off, Tiffany shook her head with a hint of remorse. “Guys, I don’t know what to say either,” she breathed out, her eyes now just as blank as they’d been before. “But it had to be done.” She paused for a moment, allowing for Clyde and Garret to embrace her from both sides. Both retained dull orbs, just as she possessed. As she eased into their touch, Billy eased up and shambled to her side as well. “I, I’m sorry, but it’s true! We could’ve hoped to hell, but we all knew. He can’t be our blood now, and-”

“It’s okay, sis,” Billy replied on soft breath as he drew close. “Like you said, he’s still the same old bastard. He’s never cared about us, so why should we for him?” Despite the residual pain in his wrists, he captured her hands and brought them to the light. Slate orbs examined their pale flesh, searching for marks like his own. When none could be found, he kept her hands in his, sated in their tenderness. Clyde and Garret eased in closer, until all appeared as one being.

“It’s not too much to ask for,” Billy elaborated as his siblings listened on attentively. “To just want to be safe for once, guys. Thanks for that.” The trio beamed back, glad to have saved him so. “After all’s said, that’s life, good and bad. We may not have it all, but we have each other. That’s all we’ve had, and I can’t let him break us any more.” With a knowing nod to his kin, they silently agreed and broke away. Once their instruments had been gathered, they walked away from the room which kept their father hidden from the world. 

The room, among countless others, which housed the collective dregs of their society. When they left, cool air engulfed the room, laced with the scent of sweat and despair. Only Gordor remained, his mind captive to their own phantom image. Once he picked himself up from the floor, a somber aura penetrated his features, at once contemplative and knowing. He knew as well as they that there would be no more Go-Rock Quads around, for better or worse.


End file.
